wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Teddybearlover
Welcome Hi, Teddybearlover, welcome to the Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki! Thanks for your edit on the "Harperella" page. If you have any problems or questions, feel free to ask one of the . Useful Pages to look at: * Manual of Style * * Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. -- Tavisource (Talk) 15:35, October 14, 2011 RE: no more shows Ahh, I feel the same way. Wizards (and sometimes Phineas and Ferb) was the only thing I still watched on Disney. I guess it's finally time to move. :( 06:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! I deleted it again, haha. 08:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I feel the same way the person above does i hate disney now with the exception of Phineas and ferb somtimes wizards was the best show on disney and disney XD besides naruto shippuden Cartoon network is pretty good if you Live Cartoons (Funny) Radizen 16:57, December 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: episode ending Aww, yeah probably. I'm so gonna cry, haha. They've all grown and changed so much. I shed some tears for HM, but I wasn't very sad over TSLOD. WoWP's will probably be something like, WOWP: The Magic Never Ends. 19:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Block I'm sorry Teddybearlover, but I had to block you because of the rules. By calling somebody stupid, even though they were breaking rules themselves, it's considered a personal attack. In the future please handle people like that in a different way, or ignore them completely. Your block is only for a day, and will be over by the time the episode premiers. 00:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: did you see the ending? Yes! I had a few tears. Mostly when Max and Justin were being total jerks to Alex. I felt so bad for her. Then when Jerry put up the Out of Business sign D': He looked so sad. I thought the ending was happy though. It didn't feel like "the end" like SLoD and HM. It was optimistic and happy. 02:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Alex's Spring Fling Thanks for letting me know. I fixed all back. Somebody had just blanked it. :D 00:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: no comments Yeah, unfortunately I had to disable them. With school having started up again, it's a little more difficult to balance everything right now. The other night there was so many inappropriate and spam comments. I don't have the energy to keep deleting comments when people don't follow the rules. I feel bad for editors like you who actually carried real discussions, but they'll remain disable for a bit. Hopefully any spammers/trolls will leave the site in that time, and I hope to reactivate them as soon as possible. :D 19:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, it says you were blocked because you're using multiple accounts. If this is true, then you'll have to talk it out with the admins there and pick one main account to stick to. The others would be deleted. If you're positive that you're not using multiple accounts, then it might be a mistake and you'll have to use and ask Wikia staff to help you out. 20:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: end of every episode. Yeah! I noticed that too. As much as I love the ~drama in shows, it's nice that Disney always wraps it up and solves everything. I also like when Selena and David break out of character sometimes at end, like in "Report Card". 04:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: max's future Oh wow, really? I didn't remember that, I need to rewatch that episode again. You should add it to the finale's trivia. 17:54, February 29, 2012 (UTC)